Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a substrate treating apparatus and a substrate treating method.
In general, a semiconductor device is manufactured by depositing various materials on a substrate in forms of thin films and patterning the deposited materials. To achieve this, different processes of several stages, such as a deposition process, a photographing process, an etching process, and a cleaning process are required.
Among them, the etching process is a process of removing the film formed on the substrate, and the cleaning process is a process of removing contaminants residing on a surface of the substrate after unit processes for manufacturing the semiconductor device are performed. The etching process and the cleaning process are classified into a wet type and a dry type according to process executing methods, and the wet type is classified into a batch type and a spin type.
In the spin type, a substrate is cleaned by supplying a chemical or deionized water to a substrate through an ejection nozzle while the substrate is rotated after fixing the substrate to a chuck member that may treat one substrate, and by spreading the chemical or the deionized water to the entire surface of the substrate by using a centrifugal force.